


Scott's little crush

by LaFourmii



Series: Kinktober 2019 [2]
Category: Ant-Man (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Double Penetration, Kinktober, M/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Magic, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-15 08:08:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20862980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaFourmii/pseuds/LaFourmii
Summary: In a very open relationship, Tony and Stephen often invite other people in their bed. When they learn Scott has a little (massive) crush on Stephen, they invite him and indulge in his fantasies.Kinktober 2019, day 2: Double penetration





	Scott's little crush

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
English is not my first language, please excuse any mistakes.  
Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this, Stark?” Scott asks for the billionth time, cheeks all red and already out of breath as Tony guides him through the Sanctum.

“Yes, we are very sure.”

With a hand on Scott’s shoulder, he pushes him through another corridor and stops him in front of a door like any other door.

Except Stephen is waiting for them, naked, behind that door. In a room exclusively dedicated to fun and kinky nights. A shiver runs along Tony’s spine just thinking about it. He can’t wait.

But apparently, he has to reassure Scott, first.

Again.

“I… I mean, you’re really sure?” Scott stammers. “Because he’s your husband and you don’t have to… I want to, obviously, but we don’t have to… I mean, I can live with a little crush…”

Tony scoffs. Little crush is the understatement of the year. Scott crushes on Stephen so obviously and so hard it’s almost painful to watch. And a little hurtful too. Tony is used to being crushed on. Not other people crushing on his husband. He must admit it’s a little thrilling, to imagine Stephen with someone else. Someone who might be just as affected by Stephen’s ethereal beauty as Tony is.

Yeah, Tony wants to see that play out.

Tony shuts Scott up before his eternal monologue of self doubt can bore Tony to death (or more likely to exasperation).

“Look, Lang. You’re not the first Avenger we’ve invited in our bed and you probably won’t be the last. Now, you gonna get in there, fuck my husband and fulfill all your fantasies. Okay?”

The guy is so red, he’s probably going to explode. Tony can’t wait to see him in front of a naked moaning and writhing Stephen. Lang’s going to lose his mind.

Tony keeps talking.

“Bonus, if you do well, we might invite you again. But I seriously hope your superhero name has nothing to do with the size of your junk.”

“No. No, no, it’s not… It’s… Hum…”

“Good,” Tony says before Scott can say another word and embarrass himself further.

He opens the door and any answer Scott might have had flees his mind and his jaw drops to the floor.

In the darkness of the room, Stephen’s mandala magic thingies light the bed and the wizard in it. The naked wizard in it.

“Took you long enough,” Stephen huffs as he straightens a bit on the cushions and crosses his long legs at the ankles on the black sheets.

Scott’s eyes follow the gesture. Tony smirks.

“I brought you a gift, sweetie.”

“Oh, yeah?”

Stephen turns to Scott, eyeing him up and down.

“I… Hum…” is all Lang can manage and Stephen smirks, predatory.

“Oh, I don’t know if it’s enough of an apology present, Tony. He seems a bit broken.”

Tony laughs, exactly what he was expecting from Scott-I-have-the-biggest-school-girl-crush-Lang. He pats the poor superhero on the back and joins Stephen at the side of bed. He leans over him, their lips almost touching.

“Go give our guest a kiss, sweetheart,” he whispers. “He wants it.”

Stephen chuckles lightly and gets up from the bed, in all his nakedness. Tony takes his place among the ungodly amount of pillows to watch the show. And what a show!

As Stephen approaches him, Scott can’t seem to decide where to look. His eyes rake over Stephen’s lean body, the defined lines of his torso that Tony loves to draw with the tip of his tongue ; the long legs Tony dreams to have around his hips ; these damn cheekbones that could cut glass or those expressive blue-green eyes that glaze so beautifully when Stephen is lost in pleasure. Which should happen soon.

Of course, Scott’s eyes end their course on Stephen’s half-hard cock and he gulps. He is so visibly turned on, the bulge on his pants so obvious, Tony almost feels sorry for the guy.

“Can I kiss you, Scott?” Stephen asks, voice deep and smooth.

Scott shivers and nods more than enthusiastically. Stephen leans over him, cups his face in his scarred and trembling fingers and Scotts’s hands come up to cover Stephen’s. Tony bristles.

“Careful there, Scottie,” he warns.

“Yes, no, I know. Sorry, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Stephen reassures him and he kisses him.

Scott whines and kisses him back. Passionately. Voraciously. Takes everything he can before Stephen changes his mind.

Tony watches with hungry eyes and starts to undress. He throws shirt, pants and boxers away quickly then takes his hard cock in hand. He strokes it lazily while his husband sighs and moans on Scott’s tongue. Damn, this is hot!

“What do you want, Scott?” Stephen asks, his voice even deeper than before.

“Anything you want,” Scott replies immediately.

Stephen smirks.

“Good.”

A flick of his wrist, a sizzle of orange magic and Scott’s clothes disappear. He gasps in surprise but doesn’t cover himself when Tony and Stephen both appreciate the view. A muscled body, not as much as Tony’s, but good enough. And yeah, he’s definitely not ant-sized down there.

Stephen’s trembling fingers move down to Scott’s chest, then abs and then lower and grip weakly at his hard and leaking cock. He tugs at it lightly and Lang moans.

“What I want, uh?”

Scott nods. Stephen leans over and whispers something in his ear. Tony can’t hear but he can guess by how red Scott turns.

They talked about it before all this, discussed it in length (pun intended). It’s been awhile since they invited another man in their bedroom. And even more time since they did _that_ for the last time. And Stephen is _craving_. Tony is nothing if not a considerate husband, ready to fulfill (yes, pun absolutely intended) all his husband’s wishes. Plus, he has to admit, a double penetration looks good on Stephen. Or more accurately, _in_ Stephen.

Scott is vermilion when Stephen is done with him joins Tony on the bed. Scott follows eagerly.

“Lie down,” Tony orders.

Scott obeys and arranges his naked body on the black sheet, next to Tony, eyes still on Stephen. The guy is all stiff and awkward and Tony knows just the trick to loosen him up a bit.

“You need to relax, Thumbelina. How about a little blowjob? Stephen?”

“Oh, I don’t know… I…” Scott cuts himself off.

Stephen is already crawling between his legs, lips a breath away from Scott’s cock. The tip of a tongue on his sensitive head, and Scott loses all self-restraint and shyness. His hands fly to Stephen’s hair and grip it. Hard.

“Yes. Please,” he whines.

Stephen opens his mouths, draws the flat of his tongue over the length of Scott’s cock then gulps the entire length in his mouth.

“Oh god, yes!”

With a thrill, Tony watches Scott’s dick disappear into Stephen’s mouth. His head bobs, his lips stretch around the girth and drool trickles down his chin. Scott’s hips push further and further into Stephen’s throat and god, Stephen just takes it. He’s beautiful. Tony can’t resist much longer.

On his knees, he goes behind Stephen, puts his hand on his ass and squeezes. A moan answers him.

“You sure about this, sweetie? Still want this?”

Stephen lets go of Scott’s cock with a lewd and wet pop.

“Yes,” he pants, still mouthing at the hard flesh. “I’m sure.”

Scott is a mess under him. Tony is holding on by a thread.

“I need to prep you first, sweetheart.”

“Already prepped,” Stephen grunts, head still buried in Scott’s groin.

Experimentally, Tony eases a finger in Stephen’s ass and finds it obscenely wet and loose.

“God, you’re perfect,” he exhales. “Keep sucking him?”

Stephen obliges. Scott moans with a string of incoherent yes, oh yes, please, oh Stephen, Stephen oh my god, yes, that _mouth_, yes!

Tony pushes another finger inside Stephen’s ass, then another and another and his hand is almost buried inside Stephen before he finds a little bit of resistance. He really is ready, more likely than not with a little bit of magic, and God, Tony want to be inside him now.

He takes his hand out and spanks Stephen.

“Go ride him.”

Stephen lets go of Scott’s cock, scrambles to his knees and stands over him. Tony guides the wet and hard cock to his hole and Stephen sits on it, just takes it whole and moans.

Scott is a blabbering mess under him.

“Oh God, Stephen, yes. Yes, yes, yes!”

Scott grips Stephen by the hips, urges him to move up and down and he thrusts up to meet him in obscene noises of flesh against flesh.

As exciting as it is to watch his husband getting fucked, Tony has to stop it if they want to go on with the initial plan. He gets closer, wraps a hand around Stephen’s waits, the other to the base of Scott’s dick.

“Not so fast, Stuart Not-So-Little. We had a plan, remember?”

It takes a while for Scott to gain back his breath and a semblance of a brain.

“A plan. Yeah. Yeah, yeah, yeah, sure. Do as we said.”

“We do as Stephen wants.”

Stephen hums, pleased and halfway gone. Tony buries his face in the crook of his neck, mouths at the tender skin there and Stephen moans.

“You ready for more?”

“Yes, please,” Stephen begs.

Tony’s fingers move up from the base of Scott’s cock, until they reach the stretched rim of Stephen’s ass and circle it. Stephen shudders.

“Don’t move, Scottie.”

“Yep. Not moving. Not moving at all and – oh my God!” he cries out when Tony pushes one finger alongside his cock and inside Stephen.

Stephen is shaking.

“Tony…”

“Shhh, sweetie. You’re doing great. You’re doing so great. You too, Stuart Little.”

Tony’s cock is flushed against the small of Stephen’s back, hard and red and wanting. God, Stephen looks so beautiful, shaking in his arms from pleasure, impaled on Scott’s member and Tony’s finger. He adds another and Stephen is already asking for more:

“Tony. More, please.”

Tony obliges.

It takes a little time but much less than what would have been expected if Stephen hadn’t used that wonderful spell to make himself relax and self-lubricate. God, Tony loves his magic man. Finally, after a lot of careful preparation, Scott is positively squirming, shaking with the need to thrust up and just fuck Stephen. Tony can 100% relate, almost ready to burst, just from Stephen’s more and more indecent moans.

“Shh, sweetie. Shh. We’re going to fuck you so good. So good. You’re doing great, sweetie. God, you’re so beautiful. Isn’t he beautiful, Scott?”

“Yes, God, yes, he is.”

Tony lines his cock with Stephen’s entrance, his head pushes against his loosened rim and finally breaches him, slowly entering him. Tony gasps. Stephen tightens around both his and Scott’s cock. Dear God, he feels amazing.

“Stephen?” Tony calls weakly. “You okay there, sweetie?”

“Yes,” Stephen falls on his hands, one on each side of Scott’s head, between the pillows. “So full. So good,” he purrs, overwhelmed with pleasure.

Scott, with infinite patience and a sweet lopsided grin, takes Stephen by his forearms and pulls at him until he’s leaning above him on his elbows rather than on his hands. Their foreheads touch gently, their short breaths mingle.

“Careful with your hands, beautiful,” Scott says and Tony feels a warmth in his body that has nothing to do with his cock buried deep in Stephen’s ass. He was right to invite Scott in their bed. The man is good for Stephen.

“Can I kiss you again, beautiful?” Scott asks.

“Yeah,” Stephen answers and their lips meet.

Tony can’t see much. He gets closer, hooks his chin on Stephen’s shoulder. Scott’s hands cup Stephen’s jaw. His fingers tangle in his black hair, tug at it. Stephen arches his back and they all whine. Okay, time to move. While they are still kissing, almost tenderly, Tony straightens up and slowly pulls out, dragging his cock alongside Scott’s. He grips Stephen’s hips and slams back into him.

“Tony!” Stephen shouts while Scott gasps.

“Fuck, Stark. That’s good.”

“Yeah? You like that, Scottie?”

“Yes. Like, _a lot_. Do it again. Please.”

Tony starts again, pulling out just to ram back in and Stephen roars. Unable to kiss properly, he tucks his head in the crook of Scott’s neck and cries his pleasure when Tony pushes in him again. And again. And again and again.

Scott and Stephen can’t move much, enjoying all the friction Tony gives them. Tony feels the tightness of Stephen, the hardness of Scott’s dick against his own. The hot and wet mess they’re both in.

With his hands, Tony touches all he can. The arch of Stephen’s back. The mess of his hair and Scott’s fingers in it. Their flanks. Scott’s flat stomach, sticky with sweat and Stephen’s precum. Tony doesn’t stroke Stephen’s hard and needy cock. He wants it to last a little longer. Just a little longer like this, Stephen all tight around him and Scott, his hole stretched wide, bordering on painful, his sweet ass wiggling with every push of Tony’s cock inside him. The _whimpers_. Their cries of pleasure sing to Tony’s ears and to his bones.

Scott is the first one to find his release. In a shout of “yes, oh Stephen, I’m gonna come, I’m gonna come, yes, yes, yes”, he pushes a little deeper in Stephen’s tight ass and cums inside of him. Tony feels the twitch of his dick and the flood of warm cum.

Damn, that’s hot. He’s not gonna last long.

“Jerk him off,” he orders Scott and keeps thrusting in and out of Stephen.

Scott’s half-hard cock is still in Stephen and he whines pathetically, oversensitive. He doesn’t pull out. He wiggles his arms between their bodies to grip Stephen in his hand and strokes him. Stephen is so out of it, it only takes a couple of strokes and he comes on Scott’s stomach, crying with pleasure, panting, so pliant and loose, and hot and _damn_, Tony can’t take it anymore. His thrusts become erratic and he comes deep inside Stephen.

It takes a while for the three of them to even their breathing. Tony’s body is pleasantly buzzing with pleasure and completely relaxed. He stretches out on the bed, at Stephen’s back while his husband is tucked in Scott’s arms. They are sticky and stinky but that can wait as they cuddle and slowly get down from the positively amazing sex.

“Well, Scottie. I guess you just earned yourself a regular invitation to our bed because _that_ is something we have to do again. Right, sweetie?”

Scott chuckles lightly, absolutely spent. Stephen just groans a weak _yes_ in response and nuzzles at Scott’s chest while pushing a little bit more in Tony’s embrace. Just happy and fulfilled.

**Author's Note:**

> Scott is just the softest and I couldn’t just stick to sex, I had to add a sprinkle of fluff and now I imagine that Tony and Stephen invite Scott so much in their bed he slowly becomes part of their relationship (♥ω♥*)


End file.
